We still are made of greed
by szolnok09
Summary: I wanted to write a sub!Renard, because c'mon THAT would be challanging, but this happend I mean I can't even write him that way, he can' even be sub in my head, he has to take controll, I hate him (het PWP so I warned you, I don't know really, just some pwp, because I was horny and there was a Sean Renard...)


Just a little something, and please be gentle, it's my first het since.. a long time, also unbetad, umm, yeah... happy reading

She was pushed against the wall, trapped there by the taller man's body. Her mouth was preoccupied by those soft lips, a tongue was pushed deep inside her mouth. When she felt her power slip away, she decided to turn tactics and pushed his tongue back into his mouth followed by hers to take control. The fight went on till both of them have to come up for air. They stared into eachother's eyes, then ducked back into an another angry kiss. When they couldn't come up with a winner, they broke away again. She reached up to the man's lips tracing it with his finger.

"Let's put your pretty mouth into good use, shall we?" she said with a little smirk and with her other hand pushed down on the man's shoulder.

Sean realising a momentary defeat went down on his knees keeping eye-contact, and slowly pushed up her skirt. He dowe in between her legs and pressed his mouth against her panties teasing her with shallow moves. She slid one hand into Sean's hair letting the strays guide through her fingers, and put the other ion the man's shoulder for leverage. He kept up his slow movements and enjoyed the frustrated sounds that kept coming from above and the hand trying to grab his hair to pull in further. After more minutes decided to spare her, got up and before she could think grabbed her legs and pull her up in his lap, guiding her legs around his hips. He starts kissing her again as he went toward the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed with the woman still in his lap and they started taking eachother clothes off. First went Sean's shirt after being taken off by her and maybe with a few buttons less, then Sean took off her dress which caused them to break the kiss. As soon as the dress was out of picture they find the other's mouth again only to continue the battle with their tongue. She pushed on the men's shoulder making him lay down on the bad, and went nipping with her mouth down on his jaw to his neck and down to his stomach. While her mouth was on his upper body, her hand reached down and bucked his belt then opened his fly to push down the trousers and the briefs. When they were out of the way, she licked her way up on his shaft. That called forth a deep breath from the man, he was all for the control you have to give him that. But she didn't want to waste the time so she took the head to her mouth and started liking it. It didn't take long before her head was moving along the whole length she could swallow.

Just as she thought about leaving it and moving things forward two hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled up her into a searing kiss. After that she was turned over with Sean towering over her, it was his turn, so after stealing her breath in another kiss, he went to suck on her neck, while his hands played with her breasts. When he left his mark on the tender skin, he moved lower, his hands went between her legs pulling down her panties, while his mouth left wet traces on the skin of her breasts.

His fingers finally find her pussy, realising how wet he made her, Sean left her breasts grabbed her legs, pulled them over her shoulder, his hands held down her hips, then ducked down to taste her. That fast attack left her breathless and made her cry out. She wasn't able to contain herself as Sean's clever mouth and tongue worked their magic on an in her. One hand grabbed onto one of his hands on her hips the other went to his head to made him stay there, though he had no intention of leaving, while her legs moved along Sean's back sometimes soothingly, sometimes a little more forcefully. When he felt her tights tremble he released her to move up her body.

- DAMN YOU! – She cried out but when she opened her eyes she looked into Sean's smirking face who already sank into her, and stared moving slowly. – Damn you... – this was softer, like a whisper, which made Sean smugger. He ducked his head back to the juncture of her neck worrying the skin there, while she put her arms around him holding him close. It didn't take long for them after that to feel they were close as Sean's movements stimulated her the best way she was the first to reach her peek digging her nails into the man's back. While she was dead to the world, Sean also find his release, collapsing half on top of her half down, but only because she was unable to let go of him.

When she got her breath back, she smiled – Damn you... – That made Sean lift his head and after he saw that smile he leaned down to kiss it away, but now much softer. He turned her a little, so he could spoon to her back, lifted his left leg over hers, pinning her down, and slung his left arm over her upper body. She grabbed into those strong arms linked their fingers together and lifting it up kissed a few knuckles that put it back on the bed.


End file.
